SF/DS The Next Generation
by Lowena
Summary: A very unusual Street Fighter/Darkstalker crossover. It stars the next generation, mainly Ryu and Sakura's son.
1. Default Chapter

SF/DS Generations  
  
Part 1: Revenge  
  
Prologue  
  
November 30, 20XX  
  
Los Angeles, California, USA  
  
It was a rainy afternoon as a mother and her son were visiting a cemetery. The son was carrying a bouquet of flowers for one particular grave, his father. His shadow fell upon a carved angel as he laid the flowers upon the gravestone. He stroked the words carved on the surface. It read: "Ryu Hoshi, Loving Father and Husband, Died October 30, 20XX." The son's name is Akira.  
  
Tears fell from Akira's eyes, but the rain pelted on his face and hid his sadness. His mother, Sakura, was behind her wiping her eyes as she cried. Akira never had forgotten about the event that led to his fathers as if it had happened yesterday.  
  
It started out when Akira received a call from the hospital. He was forced to skip his mid-term exam when his mother told him that his father had life- threatening injuries. Luckily, his instructor was generous, excusing him from it. Akira was really worried. He did not know whether his father would live or die. While he was driving, he thought about the good times he had. He remembered clearly the time his father taught him Shotokan karate at a young age. Suddenly, a car honked at him, making the images disappear from his mind. Akira noticed that it was heading straight for him, so he quickly placed his foot on the brakes. The car and the cybercycle screeched to a halt, a millimetre away from impact. The driver put up his middle finger and swore at Akira, telling him to watch where he was going.  
  
"Sorry, about that," said Akira and drove off without saying anything else.  
  
Meanwhile, in the hospital, Sakura sat in the waiting room. She wanted to see the victim, but the doctors will not let her. No matter how hard she tried, they still did not give in. In fact, the victim was her husband Ryu. Sakura started to cry every minute she waited. From a distance, Akira searched for her as soon as he walked in. He quickly ran into the waiting room where his mother was sitting.  
  
"Mom, I came here as soon as I got your call," said Akira, "I heard that Dad's involved in an accident. Is he all right?"  
  
"...I...I...don't...know..." Sakura whimpered, "...They didn't...tell...me..."  
  
Akira held her hand. "Mom, don't cry. Everything will be all right. I hope Dad's going to be okay."  
  
A blonde-haired doctor walked up to them. Akira looked up while he was holding his mother's hand. He knew that the doctor had some bad news for him and Sakura when she looked very sober and emotionless.  
  
"I'm afraid that your father's not going to live," said the doctor.  
  
Akira looked down. Oh no, he thought. He looked back at the blonde- haired doctor.  
  
"Can we see him?"  
  
The doctor told Akira and Sakura to follow her. Knowing that his mother was too sad, Akira held her hands while they were walking through the hallway. Nurses and other doctors passed them. A patient on a stretcher was being moved into an operating room. Akira and Sakura stopped when the doctor stopped at a window and looked though it. Inside, Ryu was in intensive care. A bag of clear fluid was hung beside him, flowing drop by drop in a clear tube that was attached to his arm. Burn marks scarred his face and skin. A large machine was right beside him, monitoring his vital signs. He was also given some oxygen from a tank nearby. Another doctor was there, checking the equipment and the patient.  
  
"Can we at least talk to him?" asked Akira.  
  
"I don't know," said the doctor, "We usually never let people in there."  
  
The other doctor opened the door. He told Akira and Sakura that Ryu wanted to see them. When they entered the room, Ryu met them with barely opened eyes. Sakura walked to her husband's side, crying. She did not want him to die, but he told her that there were some last words that he wanted to tell Akira, his son.  
  
Akira kneeled by his father's side. "...A...kira...," said Ryu in his weak voice, "I ...wanted to... tell you ...that it... was ...no ac...cident..."  
  
Akira, Sakura, and the doctors were shocked to hear this.  
  
"No accident?" asked Akira, "You mean someone did this to you?"  
  
"...Y...es..."  
  
With his last bit of strength, Ryu held Akira's hand. Akira held his hand to his face and cried.  
  
"Dad, you have to tell me who did this."  
  
When Ryu was about to answer, the huge machine showed a straight green line and beeped loudly. Ryu's hand went limp and fell from Akira's grasp. His head moved to one side and fell lifeless.  
  
"DAD! DAD!"  
  
Akira shook Ryu, hoping that he will wake him. There was no response. The doctors tried to save Ryu's life. They tried CPR and well as a machine that sends shocks of electricity to start his heart, they were of no use. Ryu was dead. Sakura dropped on her knees and cried heavily. Akira looked down at his hand and found Ryu's red headband. He had given it to him during his last minutes of life. Akira clutched it very tightly and cried.  
  
Over the next few days, a funeral was held for Ryu. Akira wore the red headband while he comforts his crying mother. Ryu's friends and their offspring cried as they threw roses onto the casket after it was lowered into a hole. Akira watched the people buried it with mounds and mounds of dirt. Anger started to build up inside him. He wanted to find out who killed his father, but the guests told him that the police would find out who murdered him. He had to give in. However, there was something inside him made him doubt police efforts of catching the murderer. He had felt this way since.  
  
Akira looked away from Ryu's grave and turned to Sakura. He told her about the feeling he had when his father died right in front of him and doubted that the police would solve the murder. Sakura knew her son was a little crazy, so she took Akira to his favorite restaurant to relax his mind. Despite all that, Akira still would not let go of this strange feeling. 


	2. Generations: Chapter 1: Tragedy Strikes ...

Chapter 1: Tragedy Strikes Again!  
  
December 1, 20XX  
  
UCLA, California, USA  
  
Akira never forgot the last words before Ryu died. Since his death, he wore the red headband and never took it off. He changed completely, from a happy and cheerful boy into a more sober person. He still wanted to know who killed Ryu, but the police told him that they would give him the news when anything turned up. The police were no use to him. As a few days passed by, his patience grew thin. How would someone do something terrible to his father?  
  
In the university where he attended, he kept a sober look on his face. His friends and classmates were wondering why he was never his usual self. It was very strange because he was always friendly, happy, and cheerful. Akira never said a word as he entered the classroom.  
  
"Akira?" said a boy with pale blue skin. It was Toshi Nakamura, Akira's friend and a half-man, half-dragon Darkstalker.  
  
Akira looked at the Darkstalker. He tightened the red headband after he put down his books.  
  
"Akira, everyone's been wondering why you've changed over the last few days. You're usually happy and cheerful. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," said Akira.  
  
"If there's nothing wrong, why do you look sober? And why are you wearing that headband?"  
  
Akira sighed. "It's my father. He was murdered a few days ago."  
  
Before Akira can continue, the instructor walked into the classroom. He was the same instructor who excused Akira from his mid-term, a cyborg. Everyone immediately opened their notebook computers when he placed his briefcase on the table. During the entire lecture, Akira sat idly in his seat without typing anything in his computer. He was still grieving inside. Toshi looked at his face while he was typing notes, worrying that he could be depressed, maybe even suicidal. He tried to think of an idea to get the event off his friend's mind. His dragon-like tail swayed as he thought and thought.  
  
After the lecture, Akira packed his books and his computer into his backpack. He still kept a sober look on his face as he cannot stop thinking about his father's death. Toshi ran up to him.  
  
"Hey, Akira, I know what'll cheer you up," said Toshi, "There's a concert down at the stadium tonight and I got the tickets! Take June along with you."  
  
"Toshi," said Akira, "you don't have to..."  
  
"Oh c'mon, it'll cheer you up. Besides, you're going to have some fun!"  
  
"Well, um...I don't know."  
  
"Akira," said a voice with a Russian accent. It was the cyborg instructor.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Necro?" Akira answered, knowing that he had something important to tell him.  
  
"Come to my office, I had to talk to you."  
  
Akira nodded and the cyborg left. He was trembling inside, thinking that he called him because he was not paying attention in his class. Well, he had to face it anyway. Then a group of girls gathered around nearby. Among them was June, Akira's girlfriend.  
  
Toshi whipped Akira's back with his tail. "There she is," he said, "C'mon ask her!"  
  
Akira was a little nervous. Toshi encouraged him and he walked slowly to June.  
  
"Uh. June." said Akira.  
  
June turned around. "Oh hi, Akira."  
  
"My friend Toshi just got tickets to the Da Beets concert and I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go."  
  
"Oh, Akira, I'd be delighted."  
  
"Oh that's great!" said Toshi, "I knew you would go. So, can we meet back at the dorm?"  
  
Akira nodded.  
  
"Great! I'm going to be late for my next class. Bye!"  
  
The young Darkstalker waved at Akira and walked away. Akira looked at his watch and started walking to Dr. Necro's office. He still had no idea why he was called there, but knew there was something important. He thought about the mid-term that he was excused from. Maybe Necro will probably give him a makeup test.  
  
Akira reached the floor where the instructors' offices were. He walked up to the entrance where he met up with a computer. It beeped and blinked, telling him to stop.  
  
"You must show me your ID," said the computer.  
  
Akira took out his ID card from his wallet and held it in front of the computer. The computer shot out two laser beams to scan it. The lights around the screen blinked many colors, showing that it was confirming the ID. Even if it took very long, Akira understood that it was for security reason. When the green light glowed, the door opened.  
  
"Please enter, Mr. Akira Hoshi." said the computer.  
  
The doors closed behind Akira after he entered. He looked at the hallway inside. It was empty with doors leading to other offices. Akira passed every one until he found Dr. Necro's office. He walked in where he find his instructor sitting at his desk. His head was down as if he was dead. The laptop on the desk was opened, but not turned on. A framed picture sat on the desk in front of the inanimate cyborg. Akira crept into the office very quietly.  
  
"Doc?" he said, "I'm here. Is there anything you had to tell me?"  
  
The cyborg turned around. He looked very sad. Even through his glasses, Akira can see a tear forming in his eye. Necro turned his entire body and chair towards him.  
  
"Akira, I'm really sorry about what happened to your father," said Necro with a tear in his eye.  
  
Akira was surprised. He was called into the office just to hear Necro's sorrow for his father. Necro took off his glasses to wipe the tear. "Your mother phoned me yesterday telling me the news of your father's death."  
  
"Why are you crying?" asked Akira.  
  
Necro took the picture from his desk and gave to him. Akira glanced at it. To his surprise, there was Ryu posing with Necro, both of them smiling.  
  
"You know my father?" asked Akira.  
  
Necro looked down as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Yes, your father and I were friends. He's the one who helped me turn my life around."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"Sit down and I'll tell you."  
  
Akira grabbed a chair. Before he sat down, he put his books and backpack on the floor. Necro started his story.  
  
"I used to be a normal human being back in Russia, until I was captured and experimented on. That's why I looked like this, a freak as some people called me. When I escaped, I wanted to stop the madman who confiscated those horrible experiments on me. Days passed, no one wanted to help me no matter how nicely I asked. That's when I met Ryu. We managed to find the madman named Gill and stopped him. After the battle, Ryu told me to accept what I am. We went our separate ways. I looked at myself and remembered how the scientists transformed me. That gave me an opportunity to put the experiment into good use. Ryu came by to visit and found me attending a Russian university. After when I moved to America, I landed a teaching job here. Ryu and your mother often came by to visit. One day, your mother gave me the news about Ryu's death. I was devastated. Ryu is my friend."  
  
Akira patted Necro's shoulder as he started to cry. He never knew that Ryu's death could effect another person, besides him and Sakura.  
  
"...I c...an't... believe ...he was... murdered...," Necro whimpered.  
  
Necro dropped his head in his cupped hands and cried. Akira looked around the office and found a box of tissues lying on a bookshelf. He took the entire box down. As he gave it to Necro, he took a sheet and started wiping his tears and blew his nose.  
  
"...Thank...you...," Necro sobbed. He blew his nose again.  
  
Akira sighed. "I know how it felt to lose a friend. I can't believe Dad was murdered too. He told me that someone did it to him. When I asked him whom, he died. Oh, only if he lived a little longer, he can tell me."  
  
"...Aren't...the police...looking into the... case?..."  
  
"Nah, they told me to wait for an answer when something comes up. A few days have passed and there isn't any. I wanted to conduct my own investigation to get even with the one responsible, but they held me back."  
  
Necro wiped his nose with a clean sheet of tissue. "You began to sound like your father."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"In the past, he was serious about avenging the death of his master, Gouken. He told me about it when he visits me. Now, you're being serious about avenging his death. (Like father, like son.) I see you're also wearing his headband over the last few days. I think his spirit must've told you to do it."  
  
Akira touched the red headband on his forehead. He remembered about the story Ryu had told him about a man who was out to avenge his master's death when he was just a boy. He also called the master in the story Gouken. Akira thought it was just a myth, until now. He seemed to believe everything Necro had said. He took off the headband and looked at it. He knew why he changed ever since he wore it. Ryu's spirit was with him, telling him to follow in his footsteps. Why? He tied the headband around his head.  
  
"Akira, I know what I can do," said Necro, "Why can't I accompany your mother during the evenings?"  
  
Akira hesitated. He knew his mother was very lonely since Ryu's death. Since Necro knew his parents before he was born, he thought it was a good idea.  
  
"Sure," Akira replied, "I'm sure my mother would be happy to see you."  
  
Necro smiled as he put his glasses back on.  
  
"By the way, I'll phone my mother to let her know you're coming. When you reach the place, call my cell. I will be at a concert tonight with my friends."  
  
"Got it," said Necro, "I think I have your number."  
  
While Necro scrambled through his files to find the number, Akira waved goodbye and left the office. He will not believe how Sakura felt when he told her of the news.  
  
That evening, before Akira went to the concert, he phoned his mother at home. They spent a few minutes every day talking on the phone. Akira didn't want Sakura to feel lonely so he told her about Necro accompanying her this evening.  
  
"That's so nice of Necro to do that," said Sakura.  
  
"Well, you and Dad have been friends with him for years," said Akira, "I don't want you to be alone at home all the time."  
  
"Oh, Son, you know how happy your mother feels when she has company. Have a good time and enjoy the concert."  
  
"Okay, bye Mom."  
  
Akira's friends were waiting behind him just as he hung up the phone. Toshi showed Akira the concert tickets and walked out the campus. They drove in Toshi's car and reach the concert. Akira looked out the window as they drove past the cemetery while his father was buried. However, something caught Akira's eye. Right at his father's grave was a stranger in a tan business suit placing flowers. Akira thought he could be one of Ryu's friends, but there was something different about the man as he turned around and looked at him. He did not know what, but he went on to the concert anyway.  
  
Back at Akira's home, Sakura looked out of the window. She cannot believe she was finally getting some company since her husband's death, especially if it's from an old friend like Necro. The stars of the night sky were shining brightly as if Ryu was looking down at her. She did not know what to do if he was not around. She turned off the lights and went to the living room to watch television. What she did not know was a shadowy figure stood outside watching her. It was watching Sakura leave the kitchen and sneaked around the house, looking for an opportunity to strike.  
  
Meanwhile, at the campus, Necro packed up his work and computer into the car. He knew Sakura would be very happy to see him since he decided to accompany her every evening. He looked at the cellphone resting on the passenger seat as he started the engine. Still living at the same address even before Akira was born, Necro remembered the route like the back of his hand. However, something caught his eye. It was a bunch of flashing lights. Necro was shocked. A bunch of emergency vehicles were parked all around Sakura's house. One thought went into Necro's mind. Something had happened to Sakura. Necro did not hesitate to use his cellphone and call Akira.  
  
During the concert, Akira and his friends were dancing to the music and lights, but the cellphone on Akira's belt vibrated. He signaled to his friends that he has a call and walked into a more quieter place to talk.  
  
Necro's face showed up on the screen. "Oh, Necro," said Akira, "I knew you would call me. How's my mom doing?"  
  
"Akira, you had to come to your house quickly!" said Necro," Something had happened to your mother!"  
  
Akira felt a chill on his back. Ever since Ryu was murdered, he was constantly worried about Sakura. He did not want to ask Necro and said that he would be there. He quickly ran to Toshi and told him that something had happened to his mother. Toshi did not hesitate and drove Akira to his house. Necro was there.  
  
"Mom! Where's Mom?" hollered Akira.  
  
Akira looked at the wreckage of what used to be his house. He panicked and demanded to know where Sakura was, but two detectives, a human and a Darkstalker, held him back. Paramedics moved a victim on a gurney and into an ambulance. Akira recognized who the victim was; it was his mother, Sakura. 


End file.
